wordpressfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
Support Forum Volunteers
成为 WordPress 中文论坛义工 __TOC__ 欢迎 The Support Forum Volunteers are the members of the WordPress Support Forum providing answers to your WordPress problems and issues. If you are interested in volunteering and helping out in the WordPress Forum, there is no criteria. Just pitch in where you see fit. It is recommended that you have the following: * Familiarity with WordPress functions and features * Familiarity with WordPress terminology * Ability to understand the intent behind the question, not just the question (not everyone can write English very well so sometimes we have to interpret or ask more questions) * Patience * Willingness to go the extra step Guidelines for everyone using the forum can be found at Using the Support Forums. To keep up with news and information about activities on the Forum, and to ask questions about volunteering, sign up for the wp-forums mailing list. For questions, discussions and other information, click the Discussion Tab at the top of this page. 论坛结构 To familiarize you with the structure of the WordPress Forum, here are the various sections and related Codex articles that may help: 安装 Problems with getting it running: Inquiries and information is provided here to help members with the installation process of WordPress. * Installing WordPress * Upgrading WordPress * Getting Started with WordPress * Moving WordPress How-To 及疑难排解 Once it's running: Generally, this is the catch-all section for all questions about installing, troubleshooting, themes, queries, templates, all the various aspects of WordPress. * Working with WordPress * Advanced Topics * Troubleshooting * FAQ * WordPress Semantics - understanding the terminology of WordPress 主题和模板 XHTML and CSS: Questions about WordPress Themes, CSS, XHTML, structure, layout and design are usually found here. * Blog Design and Layout * WordPress Lessons * Using Themes * Using Themes/Theme List * Theme Development * Templates * Template Tags * Site Architecture 1.5 * CSS 插件和修改 Extensions and modifications: This is where information and questions about WordPress Plugins are made and sometimes requests for new plugins. While it is recommended users ask plugin authors for technical support first by checking the author's site, most people begin their questions in this section. * Plugins * Managing Plugins * wp-plugins.net - WordPress Plugins List * WordPress Plugins List * Writing a Plugin 请求和反馈 Feature requests and criticism: Generally, this is the section where people can request modifications, improvements, and give feedback about WordPress. Answers are not always necessary, but if there are bug reports or requests that are already in place, answers need to be provided. * Submitting Bugs * WordPress Versions, Information, and Changelogs 你的 WordPress Strut your stuff: The Your WordPress section is solely for requests for WordPress site reviews and comments. * WordPress Site Reviews Miscellaneous Almost everything else: Everything else gets set here. This includes news announcements about WordPress or WordPress related topics, information to help WordPress users, and general "doesn't go anywhere else" posts. * WordPress Codex Community Portal * About WordPress * Current events * Contributing to WordPress Category:Forum Category:WordPress Help